


The Brood Drabbles

by schizoauthoress



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Gen, Vampires, emetophobia warning, physical abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: 1. Auscultate (Christian - There's an adjustment period for vampire abilities.)2. Appetite (Edge learns a sad fact of vampire life.)3. Cat Person (Christian is a cat person, even if he's not human.)4. Beguiler (Edge on the hunt.) [10-January-2019]





	1. Auscultate

Christian winced as he walked down the hotel hallway to the room he shared with Edge. The newly turned vampire's hearing was far more acute than he'd anticipated. Christian heard everything said and done by the occupants of the other rooms.

All Gangrel said was: You'll get used to it.

"Goddammit, you bitch!"

A slap, and an awfully young voice wailed.

Christian froze. Terrible rage gripped him -- in the next breath, he turned and kicked in the door to that room. Christian darted inside and tackled the man standing over the teenage girl.

He wasn't 'used to it' just yet.

*-*-*-*-*


	2. Appetite

It was probably a weird craving, since vampires don't need to eat at all, but Edge wanted a chocolate milkshake. Could a vampire get bored of a steady diet of human blood?

Edge didn't want to ask. It was a stupid question. Christian would definitely mock him.

When Edge finally broke and ordered a milkshake from room service, Gangrel said nothing. But his grin made Edge nervous. He knew something.

Despite any misgivings, Edge took a big drink when it arrived... and immediately retched it back up. 

Startled, Christian stared at him. 

"Vampires can't tolerate cold foods," Gangrel explained, snickering.

*-*-*-*-*


	3. Cat Person

Christian was garbage at enthralling his prey -- sussing out how much to 'lean' on a person's will was difficult. He often relied on a human-like persona to get humans away from busy surroundings. Some nights, it was too much work.

Like tonight. Christian crouched in the shadows between buildings and waited for someone drunk and alone to wander by. They'd be easy to snatch, easy to feed from.

Something brushed against his leg. Christian glanced down, yellow eyes meeting yellow eyes. The stray cat's narrow chest rumbled with a purr.

Christian gently rubbed the animal between the ears. "Good kitty."

*-*-*-*-*


	4. Beguiler

Pretty girls love his attention, so Edge focuses on pretty girls for most hunts.

He shoves the latest against a convenient wall and starts kissing her neck. She gasps, encircling his shoulders with her arms.

"Eager, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Edge laughs darkly. He lets his fangs extend and bites roughly into her neck -- a moment later, her startled scream dies out, muffled by his hand clamped over her face.

The blood extinguishes the burning in his gut. Edge feels alive again. He contemplates yielding to temptation, drinking every drop... 

After all, it's one human life, nothing special.

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
